


Tsuna is NOT uke!

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is not uke! Haru and Kyoko argue whether Tsuna is uke or not which leads to a catastrophic chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuna is NOT uke!

  
  
  
“Tsuna-san is uke!” Haru was saying to Kyoko as she was going home from her school. Kyoko smiled nervously and replied, “Well, I dunno…. He doesn’t seem like the type to… well…”  
  
Haru refused to budge however. “Tsuna-san is short, kind, warm, sweet, and caring person. He can never top anyone. He’s a natural born uke.” Haru continued to say. “That is, in yaoi doujinshi of course. I don’t think Tsuna-san would ever do it with a guy.”  
  
Kyoko smiled again awkwardly.   
  
Trailing behind them were Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. They started to listen in about 5 minutes ago, considering Haru’s high voice can be heard within few miles, unfortunately to Tsuna’s complete embarrassment.  
  
“I…. I’m uke?!” Tsuna said, as they hid behind the nearest trash can. Gokudera, who was trailing along and hid behind the pole next to the trash can, replied back. “Of course not Jyudaime! Don’t listen to that stupid woman.”  
  
Yamamoto mused as he crouched between them, enjoying their little conversation in secrecy. “I dunno….” As he slyly eyed Tsuna. “You never know. I think Tsuna can be uke,” he teasingly said. Then he gave a heartily chuckle and patted Tsuna on the shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. Yaoi thing is popular among girls in their teens. They like to dream about stuff like that.”  
  
“But… but, why am I uke?” Tsuna asked desperately. “Is it coz I’m no-good-Tsuna after all?” Tsuna’s tears started to well up in his eyes. Gokudera spazzed and started, “Not at all Jyudaime! You can do it! You can top us all if you wanted to!” Yamamoto chuckled out loud and Gokudera glared at him, “Shove it, Baseball nut!” Gokudera definetly was not pleased that Yamamoto was not only being overly-friendly by touching the boss, but also was taking lightly of this serious situation.   
  
“I…. I don’t think I can…..” Tsuna said as he started to cry. Yamamoto lightly smiled at him, a bit concerned yet amused by things that weighed down Tsuna. Gokudera was flabbergasted and didn’t know what he can do to help his Jyuudaime over come such difficulties except to sock that stupid woman in the mouth.   
  
“Do you want to find out, Tsuna?” They heard an overly familiar voice.   
  
Before anyone can react, Reborn shot his Dying-Will bullet into Tsuna. As Tsuna was shot, he was thinking, “Before I die, I want to top everyone Haru thinks I’m uke for!”  
  
“REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tsuna screamed as he ripped off his clothes and burst into flames.   
  
  
“I WILL TOP EVERYONE AS IF I WERE TO DIE!”  
  
The scream was heard by everyone as they were going home from Namimori School, considering the school ended not too long ago, and many of them were still just leaving.   
  
Needless to say, Haru watched in shock as Tsuna jumped out behind a trash can, ripping his own clothes, than started ripping Gokudera’s and Yamamot’s clothes in a split second. To Haru’s absolute horror, Tsuna did top both of them. (Simultaneously at that, a feat Haru wasn’t sure how exactly Tsuna managed to do that under 3 minute) then continued up the road, back towards the school and the students. Lambo had just used his 10 year bazooka when he heard the scream, in fear that it was an attack, and Tsuna decided to rip his clothes off as well and topped him under a minute. Ryohei joined the EXTREME sex with Tsuna as he believed it to be a new form of exercise. Tsuna also grabbed Hibari who was leaning against the gates, watching and monitoring the students leave school. Before Hibari can react, Tsuna crushed him down and ripped his pants and proved he can top him as well. Lastly, Tsuna caught a sight of Mukuro laughing his ass off in a corner as he came to spy on Tsuna as usual, trying to take over his body. Needless to say, Mukuro enjoyed being topped by Tsuna as well.  
  
After topping Mukuro to the extreme, Tsuna turned to face Reborn. “REBOOOOOOOOORN!!!!!!!!” Tsuna screamed as he jumped on his teacher.   
  
Reborn changed Leon into Reverse-1ton hammer and slammed Tsuna’s head to the floor.   
  
Haru plopped to the floor and wailed as Kyoko patted her on her shoulder gently telling her, “There, there…. See, Tsuna-kun is seme after all.”  
  
“So it’s decided. You can top everyone except me. Since only I can use the Reverse-1Ton Hammer.” Reborn said in his matter-of-fact tone as he calmly watched the results of his bullet.


End file.
